Ling Tosite Sigure Project 1: ABNORMALIZE
by RyouAkuma
Summary: Kemunculan lubang hitam misterius menjelang lomba membuat Akademi Samezuka dilanda kepanikan. Para peserta dan panitia lomba tertelan lubang hitam itu. Haruka, Makoto, dan Rin yang selamat dari kejadian tersebut justru terlibat dalam sebuah kasus rumit di masa depan yang menyangkut keselamatan umat manusia, termasuk orang-orang yang sebelumnya tertelan lubang hitam misterius.
1. Spirit in the Modern World

**A/N: ****Untuk challenge di sebuah grup di Facebook, Ways for Liberation, fanfic ini dibuat. Terinspirasi dari lagu-lagu Ling Tosite Sigure. MAAF YA KALO JADINYA ANEH... TwT. Konsep aneh yang merupakan perpaduan unsur Jepang tradisional dan modern, yang rencananya dibuat mini-multichapter. AU, typo(s) (maybe), OOC, agak gaje. Next chapter, (maybe) more gore scene, hehe. Rate M for sensitive content and story.  
**

**Disclaimer: Free! by KyoAni and Vocaloid by YAMAHA and the developers.**

* * *

**ABNORMALIZE  
**

* * *

_Manusia itu terbuat dari apa?_

_Darah? Daging? Tulang belulang? Susunan zat kimia yang rumit?_

_Ya. Tapi, apa yang membuat semua itu bergerak?_

_Nyawa._

_Nyawa yang menggerakkan tubuh yang tersusun kompleks tersebut._

_Nyawa yang dibekali dua potensi: akal dan nafsu._

_Dua potensi, satu tubuh, satu nyawa, menciptakan kompleksitas hidup yang rumit, yang penuh dengan tautologi dan kontradiksi, paradoksal, dan berbagai fenomena di dunia._

_Siapa yang paling unggul? Yaitu mereka yang berhasil memanfaatkan apa yang mereka punya dengan baik._

_Tetapi, ada saja manusia yang menyia-nyiakan potensi akal, sehingga mereka hanya mengandalkan ego dan hawa nafsu belaka._

_Manusia... makhluk hidup teraneh di dunia ini._

* * *

Kota Iwatobi, Juli 2013

Turnamen renang antar SMA dan sederajat se-region Iwatobi dimulai, dan bertempat di kolam renang _indoor_ Akademi Samezuka. Tim renang dari SMA Iwatobi yang baru selesai melakukan pendaftaran ulang bertemu dengan tim renang dari Akademi Samezuka.

"Kita bertemu di kompetisi, Haruka," seorang pemuda berambut merah marun yang mengenakan seragam tim renang Akademi Samezuka menatap tajam ke arah pemuda bersurai hitam malam yang mengenakan seragam tim renang SMA Iwatobi, yang disebut Haruka.

Haruka hanya menatap pemuda bersurai merah marun itu dengan tatapan biasa, tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi khusus. "Ya, Rin. Aku yakin, kemampuanmu kini jauh lebih baik."

Pemuda bernama Rin itu tampak tersinggung mendengar omongan Haruka. Ia mencengkeram kerah jaket Haruka dengan kasar. "Jangan mengejekku! Tentu saja aku pasti jauh lebih baik darimu sekarang ini!"

Haruka hanya diam, membalas ucapan Rin dengan tatapan datar. Bola mata merah menyala milik Rin beradu dengan bola mata biru dingin milik Haruka. Paradoks antara dua tatapan itu membuat keheningan di antara mereka. Tak ada yang mengeluarkan suara, walau hanya satu huruf saja.

"Haru!"

Sebuah suara memecah keheningan tersebut. Seorang pemuda berambut hijau zaitun menghampiri dua pemuda yang sedang berseteru tersebut. Bola mata zamrudnya menatap Haruka dan Rin bergantian, dan mulai menangkap ada sesuatu yang terjadi di antara mereka.

"Makoto," Haruka akhirnya berbicara, menatap pemuda berambut hijau zaitun yang disebutnya Makoto.

"Aku tak menyangka, kau sedang berseteru dengan Rin," Makoto hanya berkata ringan sembari memberikan seulas senyum tipis. Lalu, ia menatap Rin. "Hai, Rin."

"Tak perlu beramah-tamah denganku," sahut Rin ketus. Sikap arogannya semenjak kepulangannya dari Australia tidak berubah.

Makoto menghela nafas pelan, lalu menggamit tangan Haruka. "Ayo, Haru. Kita temui yang la..."

"HARU-CHAN! MAKO-CHAN!"

Teriakan panik seorang pemuda berambut pirang mengejutkan mereka. Dia bertubuh mungil, dan berlari-lari menghampiri Haruka dan Makoto dengan ekspresi khawatir.

"Ada apa, Nagisa?" Tanya Makoto pada pemuda mungil tersebut.

Pemuda bernama Nagisa itu mengatur nafasnya selama beberapa detik, lalu berkata kepada Makoto. "Ada sesuatu yang aneh... di kolam renang."

"Hal aneh apa?" Makoto mengangkat alisnya, tidak mengerti. Sementara Haruka dan Rin hanya menatap Nagisa heran.

"Semacam lubang... lubang hitam...," kata Nagisa lagi, sambil menunjuk ke arah kolam renang.

Benar, ada lubang hitam besar yang muncul secara tiba-tiba di atas kolam renang. Mata ketiga pemuda itu terbelalak seketika, apalagi setelah sekumpulan tali berwarna hijau _teal _sepanjang dua puluh meter keluar dari lubang tersebut dan mengincar seluruh peserta dan panitia lomba.

Kepanikan terjadi di area kolam renang. Rombongan tim renang SMA Iwatobi yang lain menghampiri Haruka, Makoto, dan Nagisa yang panik di tempat.

"Kita harus kabur dari sini!" seru seorang pemuda berkacamata yang langsung menyeret Nagisa. "Haruka-senpai, Makoto-senpai, ayo kita pergi!"

"Tu... tunggu... REI! AWAS! DI BELAKANGMU!"

Terlambat. Meski Makoto dan Haruka sudah memperingatkan, pemuda bernama Rei itu dililit salah satu tali bersama dengan Nagisa. Mereka menjerit minta tolong, namun mereka terlanjur diseret memasuki lubang hitam tersebut.

"NAGISA! REI!" jerit Haruka. Semburat kepanikan kini tampak jelas di wajahnya.

Makoto menyeret Haruka dengan cepat. "Kita harus cari Gou dan Ama-_chan_-_sensei_, sebelum mereka tertelan juga!"

Rin yang merasa tidak dihiraukan terkejut mendengar Makoto menyebut Gou, adiknya. Ia pun mengekori langkah Makoto dan Haruka dengan cepat, menyusuri koridor yang tampak seperti lautan manusia. Semua area kolam renang kacau balau; kaca pecah berserakan di sana-sini, beberapa terinjak pengunjung yang tak peduli kaki mereka terluka karena menginjak pecahan kaca tersebut. Properti klub renang Akademi Samezuka rusak parah akibat serangan tali-tali misterius tersebut. Rin, Makoto, dan Haruka menginjak beling dan membuat kaki mereka banyak mengeluarkan darah. Namun, mereka tak punya waktu banyak untuk mengurus luka-luka mereka. Ada orang-orang yang perlu mereka selamatkan.

Tepat di dekat pintu masuk, mereka melihat dua perempuan yang mereka yakini sebagai Gou dan Ama-chan-sensei. Tapi terlambat, mereka terjerat tali-tali aneh tersebut dan diseret menuju lubang hitam.

Rin yang paling kaget, sontak meneriakkan nama adiknya. "GOOOUUUUU!"

"ONII-CHAAAAANNNNN!" jerit gadis bernama Gou itu, sebelum akhirnya ditelan oleh lubang hitam bersama Ama-_chan_-_sensei_ dan penghuni area kolam renang lainnya.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, mereka langsung berlari menghindari serangan tali-tali tersebut. Mereka bersembunyi di dalam kamar mandi dan mengamati suasana di tempat kejadian perkara. Lubang hitam itu perlahan mengecil dan menghilang beserta tali-tali misterius tersebut, meninggalkan tiga pemuda yang tersisa dalam keadaan yang kacau balau.

* * *

_Ada hal yang melampaui panca indera._

_Terkesan tak logis, namun benar adanya._

_Itulah hal gaib, hal yang melampaui pikiran manusia biasa._

_Selama manusia tak percaya_

_Hal-hal gaib dianggap ilusi belaka_

_Tapi, jika kamu percaya_

_Kau bisa terhubung dengan dunia gaib secara nyata._

* * *

"Gou...," Rin tertunduk, air matanya meleleh. Ia tak bisa menyelamatkan adiknya. Kalau saja ia bisa lebih cepat, tentu Gou akan selamat. Ia sibuk mengoleskan larutan _iodine _dari kotak P3K milik klub renang Samezuka ke telapak kakinya yang terluka.

"Semuanya... lenyap," gumam Haruka lirih sembari membalut kakinya yang terluka terkena pecahan kaca dengan kapas dan kain kasa seadanya.

"Hanya kita yang tersisa," Makoto menghela nafas berat, sembari mengikat perban yang membalut lukanya. "Kita harus lebih waspada. Aku takut, lubang hitam itu muncul lagi entah ka..."

Belum sempat Makoto meneruskan ucapannya, seberkas sinar muncul di hadapan mereka. Cahaya tersebut membuat pandangan mereka kabur, namun cahaya itu memudar secara perlahan dan menampakkan sosok anak –yang entah laki-laki atau perempuan- berkimono.

"Wahai manusia yang selamat dari jeratan lubang hitam," anak itu mulai bersuara. "Hanya ada tiga yang selamat, ya. Tak apa. Yang penting, ada yang bisa kumintai bantuan."

"Kau... siapa?" tanya Rin, merinding menatap anak itu.

"Utatane... Piko," jawab anak itu. "Tapi dibilang nama asli bisa, nama palsu juga bisa."

Ketiga pemuda itu saling berpandangan, heran. Mana yang benar? Asli atau palsu?

"Kenapa bisa disebut palsu?" tanya Haruka pada Piko.

"Karena aslinya, aku adalah 'benda', bukan makhluk hidup seperti kalian," jawab Piko. "Aku butuh bantuan kalian."

"Bantuan?" Makoto heran, begitu pula dengan Haruka dan Rin.

Piko tersenyum misterius. "Mari kita pergi ke masa di mana harga manusia tak ada artinya di mata sang Putri Iblis."

_SYUUUTTT!_ Piko membawa ketiga pemuda itu bersamanya, membawa mereka melintasi dimensi dan waktu lain di bumi.

* * *

_Ilmu bukan untuk dikuasai_

_Ilmu bukan untuk menguasai_

_Namun, mengapa masih ada yang terjerat dalam jebakan para manusia serakah_

_Yang mengatasnamakan ilmu pengetahuan 'tuk kuasai umat manusia?_

_Entahlah._

_Tapi, percayalah, kalau kau mau memperbaiki diri, derajat manusia takkan direndahkan kelaliman._

* * *

Tokyo, 2243, di sebuah sudut ruangan bawah tanah kota...

"Piko-_san_, cepatlah! Kumohon cepat datang!" seorang pria berambut ungu panjang bak samurai dan berkimono berwarna senada menatap gemas kotak usang yang dihiasi ukiran ala _ukiyo-e_ di tangannya.

"Sabarlah, Gakupo," seorang pria bersurai biru tua yang berwujud setengah manusia dan setengah kucing bangkit dari tempat duduknya, menenangkan pria ungu yang bernama Gakupo tersebut. "Kita 'kan sudah meminta tolong, dan Piko-san bersedia mengabulkannya."

"Apa yang dikatakan Kaito itu benar, Gakupo," seorang pria dewasa berkacamata yang memakai jas laboratorium mengamini perkataan pemuda kucing yang disebutnya Kaito itu. "Piko-_san_ bukan _tsukumogami_ sembarangan. Dia termasuk _tsukumogami_ hebat yang bisa selamat di abad super canggih ini. Salah satu dari dua _tsukumogami_ yang selamat dari kelaliman pemerintah yang menghancurkan situs-situs religius di Jepang. Pemerintah yang mulai mendewakan teknologi dan ilmu pengetahuan sehingga apa yang tak mampu ditangkap nalar manusia awam ditolak mentah-mentah."

"Ya, ya, Kiyoteru-_sensei_," Gakupo memandang risih pria berkacamata bernama Kiyoteru tersebut. "Kau terlalu banyak berceramah, dan inilah yang kesekian kalinya kau mengatakan hal yang sama."

"Jangan begitu, Gakupo. Perkataan Kiyoteru-_sensei_ memang benar, kok," Kaito tertawa kecil. Sejurus kemudian, ia menatap kotak yang dipegang Gakupo. "Gakupo, kotaknya mulai bersinar!"

Benar. Kotak usang itu mulai bergerak-gerak dan bersinar, lalu terbuka secara tiba-tiba. Piko keluar dari kotak tersebut diikuti tiga pemuda asing –yang tak lain adalah Haruka, Makoto, dan Rin. Mereka kelua dari kotak tersebut dengan wajah lelah.

"Hah... hah... perjalanan yang aneh...," Makoto mengatur nafasnya dan mengelus keningnya yang dipenuhi butir-butir keringat. "...dan bikin merinding..."

"Tempat apa ini?" Haruka menatap sekeliling. Ruangan dengan dinding dilapisi baja putih, dengan sofa abu-abu dan meja kaca mengkilap, juga tiga pria –Gakupo, Kaito, dan Kiyoteru- yang menatap mereka keheranan bercampur kaget. "Kalian siapa?"

"Ka... kalian sendiri juga?" Kaito balik bertanya, gugup. Ekor panjangnya bergoyang-goyang panik.

"Maaf kalau mengejutkan," Piko menghela nafas. "Aku membawa tiga pemuda dari masa lalu yang selamat dari kemunculan lubang hitam."

"Lagi-lagi lubang hitam... eh! Tunggu! Masa lalu?" Kiyoteru bertaya memastikan.

"Ya. Melalui arus waktu yang berbeda di bumi," jawab Piko. "Jauh di masa lalu, tragedi itu terulang. Hanya mereka yang selamat."

Sementara itu, Makoto, Haruka, dan Rin berdiskusi.

"Masa lalu? Jangan-jangan kita dilempar ke masa depan?" Makoto terlihat panik.

"Sepertinya," jawab Haruka pendek.

"Kondisi di sini, meskipun sedikit aneh dan kumuh, tapi jauh lebih futuristik dibanding kondisi di masa kita hidup," timpal Rin.

"Gawat kalau kita betulan dilempar ke masa depan. GIMANA CARANYA KITA BISA PULANG?!" Makoto semakin panik dan mulai menggigil ketakutan.

Piko rupanya mendengar ucapan panik Makoto. Ia berkata, "Kalian bisa pulang setelah misi kalian berhasil."

"Misi?" Makoto tidak mengerti.

"Membawa semua orang yang terseret lubang hitam kembali ke tempat asal mereka," jawab Piko. "Semua orang yang ada di masa kalian hidup diseret ke masa ini untuk menjadi 'binatang' bagi si Putri Iblis."

"Di sini," Gakupo angkat bicara, "adalah masa di mana harga manusia sangat rendah dan murah. Mereka dijadikan budak ilmu pengetahuan dan mainan diktator."

"Budak? Ma... mainan?" Haruka menatap Gakupo, tidak percaya.

Kiyoteru memperjelas perkataan Gakupo. "Kemajuan IPTEK, mungkin, di masa kalian, adalah hal yang didambakan. Tapi, manusia yang terlalu terobsesi dengan IPTEK tersebut akan kehilangan akal sehat, dan akhirnya diperbudak oleh IPTEK itu sendiri. Dan para oknum tak bertanggung jawab memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk membuat umat manusia semakin terpuruk, demi tujuan mereka."

"Tujuan apa itu?" tanya Rin penasaran.

Kali ini, giliran Kaito yang menjawab. "_Armageddon_."

"Mereka menghancurkan manusia –yang dianggap tak berguna- untuk menciptakan tatanan dunia baru yang mereka inginkan. _New World Order_. Dunia yang mendewakan materi dan teknologi, sehingga apa yang tidak mereka ketahui, tak akan pernah disadari oleh mereka untuk selamanya. Nilai-nilai kemanusiaan, moral, etika, budi pekerti luhur, dan segala hal yang meninggikan martabat manusia, akan lenyap oleh ego, nafsu duniawi, dan ambisi tidak sehat," jelas Piko.

"Piko-_san_," Haruka angkat bicara. "Apa yang tidak diketahui itu maksudnya... sesuatu yang tidak terjangkau oleh pemikiran manusia?"

"Ya. Bagi mereka yang tidak menyadarinya, dunia hanya sebatas apa yang mereka tangkap saja melalui panca indera, pengalaman, dan logika yang sempit. Bagi mereka, dunia ini sangat kecil. Namun, dunia ini tidak sesempit itu, dan tidak hanya ada satu."

Hening sesaat.

"Nama kalian?" Piko bertanya pelan pada Haruka, Makoto, dan Rin.

"Haruka Nanase."

"Makoto Tachibana."

"Rin Matsuoka."

"Nama yang bagus... tapi terdengar seperti nama gadis. Hihihihi...," Piko terkikik geli, yang hanya bisa membuat ketiga orang itu _sweatdropped._

"Daripada memikirkan itu," Kaito menyela. "Kalian butuh baju yang pas."

Ketiga cowok atletis itu melongo, lalu menatap kondisi tubuh masing-masing yang hanya dibalut jaket tim renang dan celana renang. Memang, di masa depan, apalagi jika pergi ke tempat keramaian seperti pusat perbelanjaan, tak pantas memakai pakaian demikian.

"Hehehe... Pakai ini," Kiyoteru terkekeh sembari menyerahkan tiga alat yang berbentuk seperti ponsel lipat kepada mereka. "Alat ini adalah _I-Costume_, bisa mengganti setelan pakaian di saat darurat. Tekan menu, lalu pilih baju yang diinginkan."

Ketiga pemuda itu manggut-manggut dan mengikuti instruksi Kiyoteru. Haruka memilih baju semi-_armor_ berwarna hitam, biru, dan putih metalik. Makoto memilih pakaian kasual yang terdiri dari topi hijau-hitam, jaket hijau-hitam, t-shirt putih, dan celama _jeans _abu-abu tua, dan Rin memilih setelan _long coat_ hitam dengan uliran merah laser dan celana panjang hitam.

"Nah, kalau begini, bisa berbaur dengan penduduk sini, _nyaaaannn_...," Kaito tampak senang dan memasang mode '_naughty-cat_' andalannya.

"Kucing genit," sindir Gakupo pada pemuda itu.

Tersinggung, Kaito menatap tajam Gakupo. "Terus, kau mau disebut apa, _Hennasu_?"

"Heh...," Gakupo memasang tampang narsis. "Panggil aku '_Samurai Tampan di Abad Modern_'!"

Haruka, Makoto, dan Rin hanya bengong. _Mereka lagi nyoba _stand up comedy_, ya?_

"Nggak ada cocok-cocoknya!" komentar Kaito sambil memeleletkan lidahnya sejenak.

"Daripada kau! Kucing berbadan macho sepertimu bikin horor, tahu!"

Kiyoteru yang tenang-tenang saja pun menghampiri tiga pemuda yang sedang bengong bak sapi ompong. "Daripada lihat mereka bertengkar, akan kuperlihatkan sesuatu yang menarik. Ehm, sebelumnya, maaf kalau kami belum memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Kiyoteru Hiyama. Lalu, Utatane Piko. Kalian pasti sudah tahu namanya sebelumnya, bukan?" tanya Kiyoteru sambil menunjuk Piko.

"Iya, Kiyoteru-_san_," jawab Makoto. Haruka dan Rin hanya mengangguk.

"Oke, lalu yang berambut ungu itu Gakupo Kamui. Dan yang bertelinga kucing itu Kaito Shion," tambah Kiyoteru. Ia pun melangkah bersama Piko, lalu menoleh ke arah Makoto, Haruka, dan Rin. "Ayo, kita jalan."

Mereka pun menurut, mengikuti langkah Kiyoteru dan Piko yang menelusuri sebuah koridor dan akhirnya berhenti di sebuah pintu besar yang terbuat dari baja titanium. Kiyoteru mendekati sebuah layar kecil yang terdapat di sisi kiri pintu tersebut dan mengetikkan sebaris kode. Pintu tersebut terbuka dan memperlihatkan sebuah ruangan dengan ratusan layar LCD dan keyboard berbasis _touch screen_. Di tengah ruangan, terdapat sebuah tabung kaca berisi sesosok laki-laki yang seumuran dengan Haruka, Makoto, dan Rin. Dia telanjang dan tangannya digantung oleh rantai yang terikat pada penyangga dari aluminium. Puluhan untai kabel beraneka bentuk, ukuran, dan warna terpasang di sekujur tubuhnya. Rambutnya yang berwarna bunga sakura sedikit menutupi wajahnya. Matanya terpejam rapat.

"Inilah salah satu robot khusus yang sedang kukembangkan. Nama aslinya VY2-66. Tapi untuk memudahkan pengucapan, aku memberinya _sort code_ Yuuma," Kiyoteru menunjuk lelaki yang berada di dalam tabung. "Dia berbeda dengan robot lainnya, karena dia merupakan integrasi antara robotika dan kekuatan spiritual."

"Heh? Bagaimana bisa?" Makoto dan Rin terlonjak kaget, sedangkan Haruka hanya mengangkat alis.

Piko tersenyum kecil. "Dua hal tersebut kalau dikombinasikan mungkin terdengar aneh, tapi benar adanya. Keberadaan roh, tidak pernah diketahui manusia. Roh adalah misteri yang nyata tapi belum bisa dijabarkan secara ilmiah. Roh bisa menetap di mana saja, termasuk benda mati. Roh yang terdapat dalam benda mati itu yang kita sebut sebagai _tsukumogami_. Selain merupakan _sort code_, nama Yuuma sendiri adalah nama samaran untuk _tsukumogami_ berwujud _katana_ yang tersimpan di salah satu museum di Kyoto yang menyimpan banyak _tsukumogami_. Sekarang, museum tersebut dihancurkan pemerintah dan hanya Yuuma satu-satunya _tsukumogami_ dari sana yang selamat. Yuuma kubelah menjadi 66 bagian dan kusimpan ke dalam robot ini."

"Karena dalam robot ini terdapat _tsukumogami_, VY2-66 bisa bergerak tanpa bantuan sumber daya khusus," tambah Kiyoteru. "Perlu kalian ketahui, Piko-san juga termasuk _tsukumogami _yang awalnya kukembangkan secara tidak sengaja. Awalnya, Piko dan Yuuma kubuat untuk melindungi dua _tsukumogami_ yang selamat di Jepang. Piko sendiri adalah robot yang kutanamkan _heigushi, _yang kuselamatkan dari kasus penghancuran paksa kuil Meiji oleh pemerintah."

"Kuil dihancurkan paksa? Keterlaluan sekali," komentar Rin.

"Begitulah. Sistem pemerintahan ini menghapuskan semua hal yang berkaitan dengan spiritual, termasuk agama. Agama dianggap penghalang bagi kemajuan negara, meskipun itu semua adalah kedok para kaum diktator yang kini menguasai pemerintahan."

"Aku teringat Lenin dan Stalin," desis Haruka.

"Ya. Cara-cara pemerintahan dua tokoh mengerikan tersebut terjadi lagi di sini, hanya keberadaannya tidak diketahui khalayak ramai."

"Mereka menghalalkan segala cara, termasuk menyalahgunakan teknologi dan menjadikan manusia sebagai anjing-anjing mereka," sahut Piko. "Kalian tidak ingin teman-teman kalian celaka, bukan?"

Haruka, Makoto, dan Rin tercekat. Mereka khawatir orang-orang terdekat mereka, yang diseret ke masa ini, menjadi korban kelaliman para diktator dan ambisi mengerikan mereka. Mereka tak ingin hal itu terjadi.

"Kalau begitu," Kiyoteru menatap mereka, serius, "kita kerahkan kemampuan kita untuk membela yang benar dan mengembalikan kehormatan manusia seperti sedia kala."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Omake:

Tsukumogami: Benda yang dalam waktu lama menjadi hidup atau memiliki roh.

Ukiyo-e: nama suatu daerah yang terkenal dengan seni ukiran kayu tradisional.

Lenin dan Stalin: Dua tokoh komunis asal Uni Soviet (Rusia) yang terkenal dengan cara pemerintahannya yang mengerikan. Jutaan umat manusia tewas semasa mereka memerintah, bahkan pada masa pemerintahan Stalin dua juta wanita diperkosa secara keji.

Hennasu: singkatan dari hentai (mesum, porno) dan nasu (terung). Terung merupakan _character item_ Gakupo.

Heigushi: semacam benda sihir yang dipasang pada balok bubungan sebuah bangunan (biasanya yang terkenal, seperti kuil) yang dibuat untuk melindungi penghuninya dari marabahaya.


	2. End of the Abnormalize

A/N: Agak telat update gara-gara WB dan tugas sekolah... (tepar). All right, this is the last chapter.

Disclaimer: Free! by KyoAni and Vocaloid by Yamaha dan developer masing-masing

Warning: tortured character, gore, cerita gaje, typo, ugh... (author tepar di atas keyboard)

* * *

_Dan dia mulai bergerak..._

_Bergerak..._

_Mencari tumbal untuk malapetaka..._

* * *

"Kerahkan semua pasukan! Hari ini kita akan memulai invansi Tokyo secara total dengan pasukan yang telah kita sediakan!"

Seorang gadis berambut hijau kebiruan memerintahkan prajuritnya untuk melaksanakan rencana kudeta yang telah disusun sedemikian rupa. Raut wajahnya yang angkuh serta sikap duduknya di atas singgasana laksana ratu kecantikan seolah memberi kesan akan besarnya kekuasaannya atas seluruh kota Tokyo ini –bahkan mungkin seluruh Jepang dan dunia jika perlu.

"Baik, Hatsune-hime!" para prajurit menurut, lalu menyebar ke seluruh penjuru kota untuk melaksanakan perintah tuan mereka.

Hatsune Miku, demikian nama sang pemberi perintah, menyeringai licik. "Bagus. Mulai dari Tokyo sebagai ibukota, lalu berlanjut kepada seluruh Jepang. Jepang akan jadi milikku!"

* * *

_Cepat... Cepat..._

_Tiada kata menunggu, cepat..._

_Sebelum terlambat, harus cepat_

_Sebelum dunia menjelma cacat_

* * *

Sementara itu, Haruka, Makoto dan Rin duduk di jok belakang mobil sport bertenaga listrik milik Kiyoteru. Piko menemani Kiyoteru yang sedang menyetir di jok depan. Kaito dan Gakupo mengendarai motor masing-masing, ditambah Gakupo membawa Yuuma yang saat itu dalam kondisi tidak aktif karena baru saja diisi tenaga tambahan.

"Kenapa terburu-buru sekali?" Makoto bertanya kepada Kiyoteru yang sedang berkonsentrasi mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan 60 kilometer per jam.

"Kalau tidak segera, bisa gawat," sahut Kiyoteru. "Putri Iblis pasti akan cepat bertindak tanpa kita bisa memprediksinya. Meski dia angkuh dan terlihat seperti putri yang manja, dia tidak bodoh."

"Kalau boleh tahu, siapa nama 'Putri Iblis' itu?" Rin ikut-ikutan.

Kiyoteru terdiam sejenak, lalu menjawab, "Miku. Hatsune Miku."

"Kelicikan Hatsune Miku tidak ada yang menyadarinya," Piko menambahkan. "Dengan kedok sebagai penerus dari perusahaan raksasa di Jepang, dia melakukan program pengembangan IPTEK untuk menarik simpati masyarakat. Namun di balik itu semua, ia punya niat busuk, yaitu ingin menghancurkan Jepang dan mengubahnya dengan Tatanan Dunia Baru. Untuk itu semua, secara diam-diam, dia mengambil tumbal yang tidak sedikit."

"Sejauh ini, sudah 500 orang lebih yang menjadi korban, dengan beberapa di antaranya diseret dari masa lalu, termasuk masa kalian hidup," Kiyoteru berkata lagi. "Beberapa diantara mereka dijadikan senjata biologi dan kelinci percobaan para ilmuwan yang bekerja sama dengan Miku. Sebagian lagi diambil organ dalamnya dan dijual secara ilegal melalui sindikat gelap bertaraf internasional. Para wanitanya dijadikan pelacur. Sekitar lima persen yang selamat dijadikan budak."

Makoto, Rin, dan Haruka bergidik ngeri. Mungkinkah nasib para peserta lomba di Iwatobi akan mengalami nasib demikian? Begitu pula dengan nasib Nagisa, Rei, Ama-chan-sensei, Gou... Apakah mereka semua akan selamat dari rencana keji Miku?

"Tapi mungkin Miku tak bisa menangani rekan-rekan kalian untuk saat ini," Kiyoteru tersenyum, berusaha menenangkan. "Kita masih punya waktu untuk menyelamatkan mereka semua."

"Syukurlah kalau demikian," ujar Haruka. "Ngomong-ngomong, dari mana Kiyoteru-san bisa tahu mengenai Miku sejauh ini?"

Diam. Kiyoteru terdiam beberapa saat sebelum melakukan drift saat melewati tikungan tajam. "Karena..., aku, Kaito, dan Gakupo, pernah menjadi bawahan Miku sebelumnya. Aku bertugas sebagai ilmuwan yang menangani penciptaan senjata biologi, dengan Kaito sebagai hasilnya."

DEGH! Benarkah demikian? Kiyoteru, Gakupo, dan Kaito yang sekarang berniat untuk menghancurkan Miku adalah mantan bawahan putri iblis itu? Apakah ini semacam tindakan balas dendam?

"Normal sebagai manusia bila memiliki dendam. Tapi, pembalasan dendam harus dilakukan dengan harga yang sepadan," desis Piko. "Jangan sampai kita mengambil sesuatu yang beresiko tinggi, kecuali jika itu adalah pilihan terakhir. Dalam kasus Miku, dia harus membayar dengan 'jiwa'-nya."

"Jiwa?" Makoto kaget. "Berarti, di... dibunuh...?"

"Tidak," Piko menggeleng. "Jiwa memiliki arti yang berbeda. Secara konotatif, jiwa juga bisa berarti 'bagian yang terikat' atau 'sesuatu yang penting'. Untuk Miku, dia harus membayar dengan apa yang menurutnya penting."

"Kiyoteru-sensei!" Suara Kaito terdengar dari Portable Communicator yang terpasang pada mobil Kiyoteru. "Radius 500 meter, arah jam 8, pasukan Miku bergerak!"

"Baik, segera bersiap," sahut Kiyoteru, lalu menatap semua orang yang menumpang di mobilnya. "Segera persiapkan diri kalian. Ambil senjata di dekat kaki jok, lalu ganti pakaian kalian dengan pakaian tipis yang ada di I-Costume kalian. Piko, kau juga harus persiapkan senjatamu."

Semuanya menurut. Piko mengambil ancang-ancang dengan stun gun yang diambilnya dari kabinet yang ada di bawah joknya. Haruka, Makoto, dan Rin mengganti pakaian yang mereka pakai dengan pakaian tipis yang terbuat dari bahan isolator khusus berwarna putih metalik. Pakaian tersebut begitu ketat sehingga lekukan tubuh mereka menonjol.

"A-anu, tidak apa-apa memakai pakaian begini?" Rin menutupi area pribadinya yang terlihat menonjol.

"Tidak. Ini pakaian khusus yang digunakan untuk melawan pasukan Miku yang kebanyakan memakai senjata elektrik, sekaligus pakaian yang mendukung untuk melakukan serangan 'suara burung' yang akan kulakukan bersama kalian bertiga," jawab Kiyoteru sambil mengaktifkan mode automatic driver di mobilnya dan melepas pakaiannya sampai hanya mengenakan pakaian putih metalik ketat.

"Suara burung? Nama yang aneh," Haruka berujar pendek.

Kiyoteru tersenyum. "Kau akan tahu nanti, Haruka-san."

* * *

_Sejuta isyarat tercipta di muka bumi_

_Melahirkan jutaan informasi penuh arti_

_Dari yang biasa sampai yang rumit sekali_

_Itulah nyanyian kami_

* * *

Pasukan Miku rupanya telah datang menghadang. Di sekitar mereka, puluhan mayat tergeletak tak karuan. Darah muncrat di sana-sini. Suasana Tokyo mendadak bagaikan medan tempur yang dahsyat.

Haruka, Makoto, dan Rin telah bersiap dengan pakaian masing-masing. Ketiga pemuda itu juga memakai Squad Connector dengan teknologi wireless untuk menghubungkan mereka dengan Kiyoteru. Alat itu berbentuk seperti ransel ringan yang dipasang di punggung mereka. Ketiga pemuda itu juga telah memegang senjata masing-masing –Haruka membawa dagger, Makoto memegang tali cambuk dari aliase logam ringan dan kuat, dan Rin memegang pedang laser sepanjang satu meter.

"Perang sudah dimulai," desis Rin sambil mencengkeram erat pedang lasernya.

"Kita juga," Kiyoteru memasang headphone-nya. "Code: 637xDE0#001473-ADD. Sound connection: ON, MotorNeuron Command: PERMISSION. Aktivasi perintah suara pada otak. LOCK. LINK IN."

Mata Haruka, Makoto, dan Rin mendadak berubah menjadi perak berkilat. Tubuh mereka bergerak tanpa mereka sadari saat Kiyoteru mulai menyanyikan sebuah lagu bertempo lambat namun terdengar mengerikan.

"Tu... tubuhku bergerak sendiri!" Rin berseru panik.

Kiyoteru terus bernyanyi, kali ini dengan tempo yang lebih cepat disertai geraman dan desahan seperti orang kesakitan. Mendesah, lalu mengeluarkan teriakan kasar seperti suara penyanyi metalcore. Dan bersamaan dengan itu, tubuh ketiga orang yang dikendalikan ilmuwan itu bergerak sangat cepat dan menyerang musuh tanpa ampun.

"Ah... aaaaahhhh... AAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHHH!" Kiyoteru berteriak, bola matanya berubah menjadi merah darah. Serangan Haruka, Makoto, dan Rin juga makin brutal dan beringas. Cipratan darah dan jerit kesakitan yang dikeluarkan para pasukan Miku semakin menjadi-jadi.

Nyanian Kiyoteru berubah melambat, namun tetap terdengar mengerikan. Serangan yang dilancarkan pun berubah –kali ini lebih tenang namun efek mematikannya tidak kalah hebat. Serangan mereka pun berhenti tatkala semua pasukan Miku berhasil ditaklukan.

"Berhasil...," Kiyoteru mengusap keringat di dahinya. "Sound Connection: OFF."

Warna bola mata Haruka, Makoto dan Rin kembali seperti semula. Kaito, Gakupo dan Piko yang berjaga di sekitar lokasi menghampiri mereka sembari membopong Yuuma yang masih dalam kondisi off.

"Syukurlah. Kalian melakukannya dengan baik," Kaito tersenyum. Ekornya bergoyang-goyang. "Kiyoteru mampu mengeluarkan jurus 'suara burung' dengan baik."

"Ngomong-ngomong," Haruka menyela. "Apa maksud dari 'suara burung'?"

Piko membantu mengusap cipratan darah yang menempel di tubuh Haruka. "Kau tahu fungsi dari kicauan burung?"

"Anu... nyanyian dan panggilan?"

"Hampir tepat. Kita ambil contoh burung bulbul, yang berkicau 'hoohokekyoo...' pada musim semi, tapi berbunyi 'cip cip cip' pada musim lainnya. 'Cip cip cip' ini diartikan sebagai panggilan dan artinya berbeda-beda tergantung tinggi-rendah suaranya, penekanan, sampai temponya, sedangkan 'hoohokekyo' dianggap sebagai nyanyian pelipur lara belaka. Begitu anggapan manusia pada umumnya."

Kiyoteru meneruskan sembari mengusap darah di tubuh Makoto dan Rin. "Tapi, menurut penelitian, diketahui bahwa gelombang longitudinal dari suara burung membentuk susunan yang kompleks. Gelombang ini berisi informasi penting yang kira-kira serupa dengan kode-kode digital pada bahasa pemrograman komputer. Cara ini digunakan untuk menyampaikan informasi yang tak cukup disampaikan dengan kata-kata belaka, karena saking rumitnya."

"Jenius memiliki pemahaman berbeda dari orang biasa," Kaito menambahkan. "Seorang jenius memiliki 'sensibilitas' atau 'penalaran konsep' dalam dunia otak yang tak mampu dijangkau nalar biasa. Dengan demikian, ia perlu media untuk menerjemahkan informasi dalam otaknya menjadi sesuatu yang mampu ditangkap nalar orang biasa, guna melahirkan duplikat sang jenius."

"Ru... rumitnya...," Makoto mengernyitkan dahi.

"Hmm... intinya begini, deh. Kiyoteru mengembangkan alat Squad Connector untuk menerjemahkan informasi rahasia melalui suara yang nantinya dikonversi menjadi sinyal listrik yang terhubung langsung dengan saraf kalian. Begitulah caranya Kiyoteru mengendalikan kalian agar bisa menyerang pasukan Miku yang jumlahnya jauh lebih banyak."

"Dari pada memikirkan itu...," Kiyoteru menyibakkan kain yang menutupi tubuh Yuuma dan memencet tombol power yang terletak di atas area genital-nya. "Yuuma mungkin akan berguna untuk pertarungan selanjutnya. Ayo, kita berangkat."

* * *

_Tubuh berdarah adalah hasilnya_

_Tiada hasil yang patut dibangga_

* * *

"KUSOOOO!"

PRANG! Miku membanting sebuah gelas sampai pecah berantakan. Suasana di puri miliknya mencekam. Mata sang putri iblis terbelalak seolah ingin lepas dari rongganya. Ia tampak seperti iblis yang sesungguhnya –penuh murka dan hasrat membunuh yang kuat- tatkala mendengar penuturan Mikuo, panglima pengawal Miku sekaligus kakak kembarnya sendiri.

"Seluruh pasukan yang melancarkan kudeta terbunuh oleh mereka, para pengkhianat itu...," Mikuo tertunduk.

"Sialan. Mereka mencari perkara rupanya," Miku mendengus. "Oke. Mikuo, kita sambut mereka dengan senjata kita yang paling bagus!"

"Tapi, Miku-hime..."

"Tidak ada tapi! Meskipun mereka baru selesai satu jam lalu, mereka adalah senjata yang paling cocok untuk melawan mereka! Cepat keluarkan!"

"Ba-baik!"

* * *

_Haruskah aku melawan orang-orang di hadapanku kini?_

_Haruskan aku meyakiti orang-orang ini?_

_Haruskah aku melukai teman-temanku sendiri?_

* * *

Puri kediaman Hatsune Miku mampu dimasuki dengan mudah oleh Kiyoteru dan rekan-rekannya. Mereka menyerbu masuk ke dalam puri dan menghabisi setiap musuh yang ada di depan mereka. Tujuan mereka hanya satu, menantang Miku sendiri.

"Miku selalu ada di kamarnya, tepatnya di lantai tiga puri ini," ujar Gakupo. "Yuuma-san, bisa kau pastikan keberadaan Miku?"

"Ya. Dia memang ada di kamarnya," jawab Yuuma, yang sibuk melakukan kemampuan penglihatan tanda-tanda keberadaan manusia di ruangan itu. "Arah jam 6."

Yang lain pun mengikuti instruksi Yuuma. Tepat lima puluh meter sebelum sampai di kamar Miku, mereka pun dihadang oleh orang-orang yang Haruka, Makoto, dan Rin kenal.

"Nagisa? Rei? Ama-chan-sensei?" Makoto berkata, tidak percaya atas apa yang dilihatnya.

"Mikoshiba-kaichou? Nitori?!" Rin berseru kaget.

Anehnya, kelima orang yang disebutkan namanya tampak dingin. Bola mata mereka pun berubah warna menjadi hijau mengkilat bak mata robot. Wajah mereka pun tak menunjukkan ekspresi.

"Target ditemukan. Pertarungan dimulai," kata Rei dingin, sambil mengeluarkan senapan laser yang dibawanya.

"Mereka dikendalikan," desis Kiyoteru. "Senjata biologi yang diinginkan Miku sejak lama. Memanfaatkan manusia untuk dijadikan mesin pembunuh."

"Ja-jangan bercanda, Kiyoteru-san!" suara Rin bergetar, tak percaya begitu mengetahui nasib rekan-rekannya yang diubah menjadi monster. "Gou! Kalau begitu, Gou... GOU!"

"Mencari Gou?"

Sebuah suara sopran yang khas memecah ketegangan suasana. Dari pintu kamar paling pojok, munculah sosok yang menjadi dalang di balik semua kekacauan ini. Sang Putri Iblis, Hatsune Miku, muncul dengan gaun hitam dan riasan bak hantu-hantu Eropa seraya menyeret seorang gadis telanjang yang lehernya dirantai, yang tak lain adalah Gou.

"GOU!" jerit Rin. Ia menghunuskan pedangnya ke hadapan Miku. "Kau pasti Miku, yang menjadi biang keladi semua masalah ini. Serahkan Gou!"

"Hihihi...," Miku menyeringai. "Tak semudah itu aku menyerahkan Gou-mu, juga seluruh orang yang sudah kuambil untuk menyukseskan rencanaku. Termasuk Rei, Nagisa, Mikoshiba, Nitori, dan Miho yang kujadikan senjata biologisku ini."

Hening. Suasana semakin mencekam.

"Aku akan menguasai dunia ini! Persetan dengan segala manusia-manusia bodoh yang selama ini hidup di Bumi. Hanya orang-orang sesempurna akulah yang berhak atas dunia ini! Manusia hanyalah sampah yang bisanya cuma membuat Bumi rusak. Dengan aku sebagai pemimpin dunia, akan kutegakkan keadilan dunia baru yang lebih baik! Hahahaha!" Miku tertawa puas.

"Memangnya kau siapa? Kau juga manusia!" Makoto menggeram.

"Manusia, katamu? Hah! Aku punya kekuatan, kekayaan, karisma, kecantikan, segalanya! Aku jauh lebih tinggi dari manusia! Manusia akan jadi budakku ketika Bumi sudah kukuasai. Akan kubuat mereka menjadi bodoh dengan pengetahuan yang selama ini mereka kuasai dan menghancurkan keyakinan mereka akan religi! Karena apa? Ilmu tidak akan berkembang kalau terus dikekang aturan agama manapun!"

Piko tersenyum kecil. "Hatsune... Miku..., kau tahu dua potensi yang dimiliki manusia? Akal dan nafsu. Keingintahuan manusia adalah nafsu, sedangkan nilai-nilai moral dan religius adalah akal untuk membatasi gejolak nafsu. Keduanya sama seperti konsep Yin-Yang, saling melengkapi dan menyeimbangkan. Keseimbangan akan menciptakan kedamaian yang sesungguhnya, keadilan yang sebenarnya."

Miku pun tersenyum. "Tubuhmu kecil tapi bicaramu sok. Ditambah lagi, kau hanya robot. Terlihat jelas dari kilatan lempengan besi di tubuhmu itu."

"Oh, ya?" Piko melirik, menatap Kiyoteru. "Kiyoteru-san, koneksikan dirimu dengan Haruka, Makoto, Rin, Gakupo, dan Kaito. Aku dan Yuuma akan melakukan formasi mantra untuk memperkecil tingkat kerusakan di sini."

"Baik, Piko-san," Kiyoteru mengangguk. "Gakupo, Kaito, ganti pakaian kalian dengan baju yang sama dengan yang dikenakan Haruka, Makoto, dan Rin. Lalu, bentuk formasi melingkar bersama-sama."

"Oke," Kaito dan Gakupo langsung mengaktifkan I-costume masing-masing dan memakai pakaian yang dimaksudkan Kiyoteru. Mereka juga sudah siap dengan Squad Connector di punggung mereka dan membentuk formasi lingkaran. "Code: 637xDE0#001473-ADD. Sound connection: ON, MotorNeuron Command: PERMISSION. Aktivasi perintah suara pada otak. LOCK. LINK IN. Lepas sirkuit mantra jalan Yin-Yang. OM!"

Munculah lingkaran mantra di lantai, yang terdiri dari 12 shio china, lima unsur, lima aksara Sanskerta, dan lambang Yin-Yang. Bola mata Haruka, Makoto, Rin, Kaito dan Gakupo berubah menjadi perak berkilat. Piko dan Yuuma bersiap di tengah-tengah lingkaran dan tangan dibentuk sikap mudra. Kiyoteru mulai bernyanyi pelan, seperti lagu dalam pementasan Kagura. Dan suara Haruka, Makoto, Rin, Gakupo dan Kaito terdengar bergantian.

"VAN!"

"U-N!"

"ARA-KU!"

"KIRI-KU!"

"AKU!"

Lima aksara Sanskerta dalam lingkaran sihir itu bersinar. Piko dan Yuuma berseru bersamaan.

"Wahai air, tumbuhkanlah kayu, kobarkanlah api, menjelmalah tanah, berkilaulah emas, jadilah air! Lima unsur, lindungi kami! KI-KA-DO-KIN-SUI."

Muncul tabir pelindung dengan radius 100 meter dari lingkaran mantra tersebut. Miku tetap diam sambil memasang raut wajah datar.

"Tak kusangka, hal murahan semacam sihir ada di dunia ini," desis Miku, meremehkan.

Yuuma menatap Miku tajam. "Ini bukan sekadar sihir. Ketika ajaran Buddha Esoterik dengan Shinto masih dilakukan secara bersamaan, selalu muncul kata-kata dari kitab suci yang digunakan sebagai mantra untuk menangkal kejahatan. Kami sengaja membuat kekkai pelindung agar kalian tidak bisa kabur dan meminimalisir kerusakan."

"Bagus juga," Miku tersenyum. "Serang mereka!"

Kelima 'senjata' Miku langsung menyerbu, namun Kiyoteru sudah mempersiapkan strategi. Pria itu terus bernyanyi, membuat lima orang yang dikendalikannya menghindari serbuan mereka dengan cepat. Teknik suara burung yang dimiliki Kiyoteru berguna sekali dalam situasi ini. Piko dan Yuuma melayang sejauh 10 meter dari tanah, menggunakan kekuatan mereka sebagai tsukumogami untuk memeriksa keganjilan pada 'senjata' Miku.

"Seperti kata Kiyoteru-san, mereka dikendalikan," Piko berkata pada Yuuma melalui telepati setelah melihat sesuatu di leher kelima senjata biologis Miku. "Alat kendalinya adalah kecerdasan buatan berbentuk chip yang tertanam di leher mereka."

"Baik, akan kusampaikan pada Kiyoteru-san," Yuuma mengangguk, lalu melakukan telepati kepada Kiyoteru. "Kiyoteru-san! Cabutlah chip yang tertanam di leher mereka. Itulah alat kendali pikiran mereka."

Kiyoteru mengangguk, lalu mengubah pola nyanyiannya untuk mengubah strategi. Piko menyerahkan air mineral dalam kemasan kecil pada Yuuma. "Ciptakan tabir asap untuk mengecoh."

"Oke," Yuuma melempar air tersebut cukup tinggi dan merapal mantra. "On-aku-vira-un-kya-ja-ra-ku-man... VAN!"

Muncul tabir asap dari air tersebut. Serangan dari 'senjata' Miku berhenti sesaat, dan Kiyoteru memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk balas menyerang. Ia mengendalikan Haruka, Makoto, Rin, Kaito dan Gakupo dengan cepat dan langsung mencabut semua chip yang tertanam di leher senjata biologis Miku hingga pingsan.

"Sial!" Miku mendengus. Ia langsung mengaktifkan chip pengontrol yang tertanam di leher Gou. Gadis berambut magenta itu langsung bangkit dan bersiap dalam posisi menyerang. "Kugunakan ini saja. Serang dia, Gou!"

Gou langsung menerjang Kiyoteru cs. dengan tangan kosong. Tingkah gadis itu kini seperti monster pembunuh paling ganas di dunia, karena dia menyerang seperti kesetanan, tak peduli keadaan.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!" Gou mencakar lengan Rin hingga berdarah. Rin meringis.

"Rin!" jerit Haruka.

"Ukh...," Rin menjilat darah yang mengucur dari lengannya. "Gou, kau..."

"Dia tak akan mendengarmu lagi," Miku menatap tajam Rin. "Dia hanya akan patuh kepadaku."

Gou menyerang lebih ganas lagi. Kelima pemuda yang dikendalikan Kiyoteru pun tak luput dari cakaran dan gigitan Gou. Keadaan semakin parah tatkala Gou menggigit leher Kiyoteru.

"AAAKKKHHHH!" jerit Kiyoteru. Nyanyiannya terganggu. "Sound Connection: OFF!"

Bola mata Haruka, Makoto, Rin, Kaito dan Gakupo kembali seperti semula. Kiyoteru jatuh di lantai dengan darah mengucur di lehernya.

"Kau memang pengkhianat yang menyusahkan, Kiyoteru," Miku tersenyum licik. "Kau akan hidup enak kalau bekerja untukku. Tapi kau justru membelot dan balik menyerangku. Tidak tahu diri."

"Mi... ku...," Kiyoteru mengambil sesuatu dari tas kecil yang dibawanya. Sebuah suntikan kecil berisi cairan bening. Kiyoteru langsung menginjeksikan cairan itu ke tubuhnya sendiri.

"Obat perangsang pembekuan luka," desis Kiyoteru. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Kiyoteru-sensei?"

"Yah," Kiyoteru bangkit kembali. "Untung darah yang keluar tidak banyak. Benar-benar serangan yang tak terduga."

"Kiyoteru-san...," Makoto berdesis.

"Seranglah Gou dengan kemampuan kalian berlima sendiri," sahut Kiyoteru. "Cabutlah chip yang tertanam di lehernya dengan cara apapun, tapi jangan sampai membunuhnya."

"Di-dia itu adikku, Kiyoteru-san!" Rin tampak emosi.

Kiyoteru tersenyum. "Yang penting, adikmu tidak terbunuh, bukan? Hanya mencabut chip itu saja, kok. Sebagai kakak, kamu pasti ingin menyelamatkan adikmu, bukan?"

Rin diam, meneguk ludah sesaat.

Haruka menepuk bahu Rin. "Ayo kita lakukan, Rin. Kita kerahkan tenaga kita untuk mengalahkan Miku yang sudah merampas orang-orang yang dekat dengan kita."

"Haru...," Rin agak canggung, lalu tersenyum mantap. "Oke. Kita lakukan!"

Dan pertarungan pun terjadi lagi. Cipratan darah tercecer di sana-sini saat kelima orang itu bertarung dengan Gou yang menggila. Setelah cukup lama bergelut dalam pertarungan sengit, kelima orang itu berhasil melumpuhkan Gou dan mengambil chip yang tertanam di lehernya.

Menyadari dirinya kalah, Miku menjadi tak terkendali. Diambilnya pisau lipat yang tersimpan di balik gaunnya dan ia langsung menerjang, hendak menusuk dada Kiyoteru.

"MATI KAU, KIYOTE..."

JRASSSSHHHH!

Cipratan darah menyebar bersamaan dengan terbelahnya tubuh Miku menjadi dua. Dari belakang, muncul Mikuo yang menghunuskan pedang berdarah ke arah Miku yang kini sudah tak bernyawa.

"Mikuo Hatsune?" Gakupo menatap Mikuo yang tampak terpukul dengan kelakuan adiknya tersebut.

"Maafkan aku, adikku. Kau sudah keterlaluan. Kebengisanmu harus diakhiri sekarang juga," desis Mikuo sambil berlinang air mata.

* * *

_Keserakahan akan teknologi adalah bencana_

_Namun, moral adalah penyeimbangnya_

_Dunia yang indah bukanlah kejayaan teknologi belaka_

_Lebih dari itu, dunia yang indah_

_Adalah ketika teknologi berguna bagi manusia_

_Bukan menguasai manusia_

* * *

Kota Iwatobi kembali damai. Semua orang sudah melupakan kejadian buruk yang mereka alami. Piko dan Yuuma sudah menghapus ingatan mereka agar tak terlibat dalam trauma yang akan berefek buruk bagi kehidupan mereka.

Namun, Haruka, Makoto, dan Rin tak melupakan kejadian tersebut. Setidaknya, ada hikmah yang bisa mereka petik, sekalipun itu dari kejadian yang buruk.

"Makoto, Rin," kata Haruka suatu hari pada Makoto dan Rin saat mereka tengah menyantap makarel saus pedas di rumahnya.

"Ada apa, Haru?" tanya Makoto sambil mengunyah makarel. Rin sendiri hanya mengangkat alis.

"Sesempurna apapun teknologi, tetap tak bisa menyelesaikan semua rasa keingintahuan manusia. Karena di dunia yang luas ini, ada hal-hal yang tak mampu ditangkap nalar manusia biasa dan perhitungan ilmiah sekalipun."

"Kau benar," Rin mengiyakan. "Kita lanjutkan makan saja. Tambah sausnya, Haru!"

* * *

A/N: Akhirnyaaaa... Ada sedikit pengaruh dari beberapa animanga di sini (yang paling dominan adalah Air Gear dan Magister Negi Magi). Ngomong-ngomong, Van U-N Ara-Ku Kiri-Ku Aku itu mantra jalan YinYang yang dikenal dengan nama Shaman yang asal katanya diambil dari korelasi pada lima Buddha dalam ajaran Buddha esoterik dengan lima unsur (Wu Xing). Lalu Om itu adalah kata pembuka mantra, sedangkan On-aku-vira-un-kya-ja-ra-ku-man itu mantra yang disebut kutukan 8 huruf (walau ada 9, 'on/om' itu hanya bagian pembuka saja)


End file.
